DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) Morbidity and mortality from three of the leading causes of death in the U.S. -cardiovascular disease, cancer, and diabetes-are influenced by nutrition and diet. Many less common conditions also can be prevented or treated by dietary means. Thus, research in nutrition promises to improve the health of Americans. CNRUs were established to encourage and support nutrition research and education in medical schools. Nutrition research has a long history at Vanderbilt and the CNRU has been a major stimulus to it in recent years. Established facility cores in amino acids, lipids/lipid peroxidation, energy balance, and mass spectrometry have provided special services to CNRU Investigators and pilot recipients. In the present grant period, cores in protein/immunology and one-carbon metabolism have been added and two other cores have been enhanced. A nutritional assessment component has been added to the energy balance core and new machines and expertise in protein characterization have been added to the mass spectrometry core. These changes enhance the CNRUs ability to support both basic and clinical nutrition research. The Nutrition Research Base comprises 27 CNRU Investigators with independent research programs. The CNRU Investigators, Affiliated Faculty, and pilot recipients participate directly in CNRU programs. In order to promote care utilization, research collaboration, and scientific interchange by these investigators; research cores have been formed. The cores are: molecular nutrition, energy balance, and nutrition and disease. Research core meetings feature discussions of unpublished research; they have given nutrition research a higher profile. Resources have been obtained from the institution for further development of nutrition. Some of these resources have been used to recruit a clinical nutritionist who has revitalized the Nutrition Support Service and established a medical study nutrition course. Other resources have been used to found the Vanderbilt Center for Human Nutrition (VCHN), which will oversee clinical and educational efforts in nutrition. In the coming grant period, the CNRU plans to continue promoting core utilization and collaborations among nutrition scientists. It will sponsor a seminar series featuring prominent visiting nutrition scientists and continue its active pilot/feasibility program. The CNRU will provide leadership in the recruitment of 2-4 additional nutrition scientists and, through the VCHN, will establish an expanded clinical nutrition program that will include a clinic and research program in obesity.